How I became a Kingdom Hearts' Girl
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: I knew it was going to be a bad day when I woke up, and found my bed wet.  What I didn't know, was what was going to happen to me or where it was going to lead me, too.  This is my story, will you listen to it?


M: Well, here we go again. And this time I hope to complete it.

How I became a Kingdom Hearts' Girl

Part 1: What a way to start the day.

I knew it was going be a bad day when I woke up in the morning and found my bed soaking wet. One would think that an eleven-and-half-year-old Japanese boy would find this alarming, but not I. This is probably became this is about the fourth time that this had happen to me. I was just worried that my family would eventually find out, and I don't think I could face them when that time comes. I think I would die if my bratty older sister found it out; she would tease me well into my grown-up life.

Luckily, I have been able to hide this problem from them since it began about a mouth ago. I guess I should count myself lucky that both of my parents are hard workers, and usually leave before my sister or I are up. And then there's my sister, who leaves early like my parents to do whatever she does. There are days I don't even see my entire family until late at night.

I would admit that there are times that I feel lonely, and envious of some of my friends with better families. But since my problem began last mouth, I have been thankful for the lone time, to clean away the evidence before anyone sees it.

After putting all of my sheets into the washer, and added an air fresher to my room, just in case, and I then went to fix myself breakfast. That's another downer of usually being alone; you really can't be a kid. I made myself some pancakes, and filled myself some juice. I took my usual seat, and began to think as I ate my breakfast.

I just how do I keep wetting my bed? When this problem first started, I decided to stop drinking before going to bed. That seemed to work… for about a week, when I had my next accident. Next I tried to drain my blabber before going to bed. Again, this seemed to work, up 'til my third accident.

After that, I serious consider telling mom about this, and seeing a doctor. The only thing that seems to be stopping me from doing just that was the fact that I only been seeing my mother at dinner, with the rest of the family. And I was unwilling to tell my problems in front of my father and sister.

I let out a faint sigh as I patted my "manhood" as dad calls it. I maybe just a boy, but I could have swore that my manhood was getting smaller with each new accident. I knew it just my head playing ticks on me, but I still couldn't help but worry. Another thing that was bothering me was my clothes. There are days it feels like my clothes are getting smaller. Some time I would put on a pair of clothes I just got and find them to small to wear.

I shook my head to clear it, and decided that all of this thinking wasn't helping me. I took my half finished breakfast, and threw it into the trash, suddenly finding myself not hungry. After washing the dishes and taking out the wash and hanging it out to dry, I hurried to my room, and changed into the loosest fitting clothing I could find, and the rushed out the door.

One of my friends has a father who runs his own clinic, and after telling him a little about my problem, he agreed to look me over. He wouldn't even ask for any money or even tell my parents about this. And all I had to do was meat him at his clinic before he's opens around nine.

That's why I got up early today, so I could do just that. It probably should have bother me that my sister was gone before eight O'clock on a Sunday, but I was to busy with my own probably at the time.

Little did I know this would be the last time I ever stepped foot in this place ever again.

Part 2: My problems are getting worse.

"This is getting stupid!" I shouted to no one but myself.

I had barely gotten out of my home, and boarded the train so I could go to the clinic, which was on the other side of the small city I lived in, when suddenly I had to go, really, really BAD. I sat on a seat, legs tightly pressed together, and hands held over my manhood as I tried my hardest not to let it out. I got strange looks from people coming and going from the train, but I didn't care about that.

What I care about was this problem I was having. Not only didn't I have anything to drink before bed late night, I didn't finish that glass of juice I made myself for breakfast. And the way I was feeling now, it felt like I hadn't drained my blabber in two days. And the more I tried to hold it in, the more painful it became.

Finally, when the train came to its next stop, I hurried out of it, and into the nearest restroom. I had turned red in the face as I nearly ran into the women's restroom, before heading into the right one. I thought I would have would have ripped my pants clean off as I tried to quickly unzipped the zipper.

I let out a big sigh as I felt my blabber began to drain. I most have stood there for five minutes just draining. I thought it might never end. Finally, I was fully drained, and let out another sigh as I zipped up.

As I left the rest room, I took out a small note book, and opened it to the third page. At my friend's father's idea, he said I should keep records of my accidents. But today is just weird, I realized as I looked at my notes. I never had two accidents on the same day.

Now, I was starting to get worried. What if there was something wrong with me? What if it's something serious? Maybe…I should have just told my parents about this problem sooner, and maybe I could have gotten help sooner.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar noise, and jolted my head up. I saw the train pulling out of the station, and I nearly dropped my note pod. I thought about chasing after it, but that would just be stupid. So, that means I would have to wait at least 45 minutes before the next one, and that would mean I wouldn't be able to see my friend's father either.

Letting out a faint sigh, I walked over to a nearby bench, and took a seat. I look ahead, and thought about nothing as I waited for the bus to take me home.

(A few minutes later)

After I had gotten bored with just sitting, I had lay down on the bench and stared up at the ceiling. As I waited, I began to think.

Maybe I should have told my parents about my problems when they first started. They were getting worse, today was prove of that. I could even have taken teasing from my sister if it meant that I could get rid of this problem before it got this bad. I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes, and tried to stop thinking about it. But I couldn't put my problems out of my mind that easily.

It's funny when I think about it. I really never had that much trouble with my blabber before. Heck, I could remember my mom telling embarrassing stories about me when I still a baby, and even then I didn't go number one that much. I could feel my face go red as I remember all of those stories she use to tell her friends.

I frowned and half opened my eyes as I thought about how close my family and I once were. It wasn't all that long ago, but I still wonder what could have happened to change all of that in such a short time? I let out a light sigh and closed my eyes again, trying once more to forget about my problems.

"Why, if isn't the runt!"

My face turned angry as I knew who that voice belonged, too. I cracked open one eye, and looked to my right to see someone coming up to me. This person is my class bully, simply called Bull, as no one knows his true name. Despite the fact that he was the same age as me, Bull's taller then me, taller then everyone in my class.

"What do you want?" I asked in a flat voice.

Bull scrolled angrily as he stared hatefully into me. Bull's the kind of person who's like to use his size to try and scare people. I'm one of the few people who don't fall for it, and that makes him mad. And as such, makes it his mission to try and scare me whenever he sees me. Of course, it doesn't work on me, and that seem make him even madder.

"Just wondering what a runt like you doing around here without anyone watching you?" Bull asked sarcastically.

I just closed my eyes, and tried to ignore him as I waited for the train that would take me home. Bull didn't like this as I felt something jabbing into my side a second after I close me eyes. I opened them to find Bull, standing over me, and jabbing his knuckles into my side. I let out a tired sigh as I pulled the bully's knuckles and got into a seating position.

I didn't realize it at the time, but I had taken a weird position for a boy my age. I had close my legs, and put into a horizontal angle with my knees pointing to the right, and my feet on the left. Finally, my hands were firmly on my lap, like I was trying to keep something from flying up for some reason.

If someone was to walk by us at the moment, they were see an 11-year-old boy, sitting like some kind of girl, afraid to have her skirt looked up. I was just lucky that Bull didn't notice it.

"Listen, Bull, I'm not in the mood to play with you today," I spoke in surprisingly calm manner.

I noticed how weird I sounded. Usually when Bull's around, I have trouble keeping my anger in check. But today, I didn't feel angry at all. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would say, I sounded like a grown up talking to a little kid. I wanted to shake my head to get out of that weird thought, but didn't as Bull would think I was weird for doing it.

Still, it didn't seem like he liked my comment earlier as his face began angrier.

"Now, listen here, Runt! I will not be made fun of by you or anyone, else got it?" Bull angrily puffed out his chest to try and scare me.

But like I said before, he really doesn't scare me. To me, he was just another boy, trying to get his way by using his size.

"No, you listen. I'm not in the MOOD for you, got-" I stopped suddenly as a felt something building below my belt.

My eyes widened as I knew that feeling anywhere. But how was that possible? I hadn't had anything to drink since the last time I drained. So how could be full again so soon? And what made this all the worse was that my blabber had filled up so fast, it was taking all of my strength just to keep it in. And let me telling you something that hurts.

I was aware that Bull was saying something to me, but I didn't care at the moment. If I didn't go soon, I was afraid that something bad may happen. So, ignoring Bull, I got to my feet, and tried get to the nearest restroom. Bull didn't like that, as he grabbed by my arm, and gave it a painful squeeze.

"Where do you think you're going, runt?" Bull asked angrily.

"I don't have time for this," I said, finding myself struggling to keep my voice calm.

Bull didn't like this either as he gave my arm another painful squeeze. I winces a little as I felt my hold on my blabber loosen a bit. I tried to pull my arm free, but all that did was cause Bull to squeeze harder. This cause me to loosen my hold on my blabber, and I could feel my pants getting wet.

I still don't know what happened, but for some reason, I got very mad at this point. Without even thinking, I snapped around, and throw a punch with all of my strength, straight at Bull's head. I was surprise when the punched not only connect, but also knocked him out, releasing me from his hold.

I would have been shocked by what I just did, but my mind was to busy with other things. I quickly ran around Bull, and hurried to the rest room I used earlier, while trying to hold in my blabber just a little while longer.

Part 3: What happening to me?

I was about half way to the rest room with my blabber very close to coming out. I didn't think I would make it in time. I smiled when I saw the restroom sigh, growing closer. It looked like I was going to make it after all.

Suddenly, my body's body felt weird. It was like when Bull was squeezing my arm, but this feeling was going through my entire body. It wasn't all the painful, but I still notice it, and that cause me to slow my pace. Suddenly, it was like everyone around me was moving much slower.

I slowed even more as I watched the people around me move in slow motion. It was a little creepy, I admit, but the problem with my blabber cause to me just ignored it for the time being, and I quicken my pace some more. As I got nearer to the restroom, I notice something odd. The people around, while still moving in slow motion, also appeared to be getting smaller. Or maybe I was getting taller? My clothes did fee like they were getting tighter, and I was finding it hard to breathe.

I made it to the rest room, and thankfully it was empty. I then wasted no time in taking off my shirt, as it was getting really tight and I couldn't breathe anymore. Trying to take off my shirt was harder now that my head no longer fitted through the hole. In the end, I had to tear the shirt off so I could breathe again.

I then went over to a sink and to my surprise I found it higher then it use to be. I just tried to shake it off as I ran some water and threw it into my face. When I looked into the mirror, I got another surprise. I was indeed tall, about the size of a young grown woman, I would have to say. But that wasn't the surprising part. It was my face that really surprised me.

My face looked more mature, almost like I was looking at a seventeen or eighteen year old, instead of my normal eleven-year-old self. My face was also a bit narrower, and my cheek bone had risen ever so slightly. Then there were my eyes, which were once red now looked more bluish, and slightly bigger then I remember. Finally was my hair, which was once black, was now slowly turning into a purplish blue as I watched. It was also getting slightly longer, reaching down to the base of my neck, and a crop of bangs running down the left side of my face.

As I looked at what my face had become, I couldn't help but think that I have seen this face before. But where had seen this face before?

However, before I could think further, I felt weird again. This feeling quickly over took my entire body, and I instantly notice pain shooting through my lower half. I looked down and notice that hips were starting to grow out, painfully tightening the pants that were already tight from my last change. My feet were also starting to hurt as they pressed painfully against my small shoes.

I quickly tried to take them off, but like my shirt, my body has become too big to pull them off that easily. In the end, I needed to rip off my pants and underwear just like I did with my shirt. Luckily, my growing feet just rip through my old, ratty shoes, though it was still painful.

I blushed fiercely when I saw that I no longer had a manhood to speak of. In its place was some kind of small slit, and though I was curious about it, I didn't move a muscle. My attention was on my legs, which changing right before my eyes! My legs become more slender, as my hips finishing growing out. My feet even grow slightly smaller then before, though I barely noticed. I did notice that some muscle did develop around legs.

With my lower half down, I felt that weird feeling move up to my upper body. I watched as my tummy lost what little fat it had, and become completely flat. I watched as my waist slimmed down, and I saw muscles developed like on my legs. I blushed again when I saw a pair of breast quickly grown into a good size. I felt my shoulder narrowed, and my arms become slender and developed a hint of muscles. Finally, my hands become slightly smaller, and my fingers become slightly longer.

Now, with this strange change of my over with, I was left dumbfounded, as I stared at my new body. Most kids my age would be embarrassed just to see an older woman in shorts, but this was just weird. I slowly turned to face the mirror again, and once I saw my new face, I finally recognized the face I was staring at.

I had somehow become the character Aqua from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. I how just brought the game a few days ago, only to get home, and found that my sister had broken my PSP. I was so mad at her for that, but I couldn't let out my anger as she was gone by the time I had gotten home.

"Can this get any weirder?" I asked, surprise by new voice.

I looked down at my naked form, and realized that I was trapped. There was no way a naked eighteen-year-old girl could leave a restroom, without causing problems. And what made this worse was the fact that I was in the MAN restroom! I looked at the remains of my clothes, and thought about making some cover from them. Then, all I would have to do is wait and try to sneak out before someone sees me.

"Just how much worse can this get?" I asked myself with a sigh.

Suddenly, I heard sound of footsteps, and voices, coming closer. My eyes widened, and my mouth fall opened. Someone was coming, and that was bad news for this girl. I had to hide before whoever those voices belong to get here.

Oh man! My clothes, those would be a dead gave away. But do I have time to get them? I looked between the door and my clothes. I guess would just have to risk it.

I moved to grab my clothes, and nearly fall flat onto my face. I caught myself by dropping onto my right knee, and grabbing the sink. Man, this body of my, is so awkward. My chest felt so heavy that it felt like I would fall at any time. Then there were my feet. They felt small to me, making it hard to stand right.

Still…I didn't want to get caught in here when those people come. So, with that thought in mind, I stood up, and carefully made my way to my clothes. I had just reached my shirt when I heard a suddenly scream, followed by the sound of people running. I looked to the entrance and suddenly get this weird feeling in the back of my mind.

Every part of me was telling me to just stay put, and waited for whatever was happening, to blow over. But another part of me, something I didn't even realized at the time, was telling me to go and took a look. I wrestled with this debut for about half a minute before I gave in and decide to check things out.

Letting out a faint sigh, I looked at the clothes in my hands, and began to work. Within a few seconds, I had turned my pants into a makeshift skirt with my right hip exposed. I also turned my shirt into a bra of sort with it covering my new breasts. Not the best of work, but I really couldn't complain at the moment.

I sigh lightly as I slowly made my way to the exit," Thinks can't get much worse then there are now?"

Part 4: In a New light

I knew I would regret stepping out there. It was crazy! Everyone was running around like Chickens with their heads cut off. But with good reason, too! They were all being chased by Heartless! Now I thought turning into a female character from a video game was weird, imagine what I thought when I saw a swarm of living shadow creatures attacking people and stealing their hearts.

Suddenly I became very afraid. Playing against a creature in a video game is one thing, but actually seeing them in person was a whole different matter. I realized that I may have Aqua's body, but I probably don't have any of her skills. So, I would be no good in fight. Plus, I still wasn't use to this new body, either.

I was about to turn around and head back into the restroom, when the unthinkable happened. One of the heartless spotted me! And it was like when I was spotted, every single Heartless in the place turned their attention to me. I let out a faint gasp and without a second thought, turned to run. I tripped because of the weight on my chest, and fell flat onto my face. Worse, I knocked the wind out myself when I fell.

I turned my head and screamed when I saw a large swarm of Heartless coming towards me. I closed my eyes, and wanted for the end to come. Suddenly I felt something inside of me, exploded, causing me to open my eyes.

The Heartless were suddenly thrown away by a blinding flash of light. I wanted to close my eyes, but found I couldn't do anything but look at the light. When the light did die down, I felt different, lighter somehow. I set up and looked around, noticing that most of the Heartless that were about to attack were dazed and down.

It's around this time that I realized something. I looked down and saw that my makeshift attire had been completely changed. I stood up to get a better looked at my new clothes. I was wearing a pair of white armor shoes with the toe pointed up slightly and a curved blade, facing down on the back of the shoes. I have a pair of black stocking that went up ¾ the way my legs. I wore a pair of form fitting black shorts wrapped around a long purple skirt with the front open, and a white cloth tired around the front of my waist.

I looked at my arms and notice the white sleeves that went from the hand to about ¾ of the arm, and the armor around upper arm. I wore a short the black and purple, sleeveless shirt with the white strings that went from the waist to the below my breasts. Finally, I notice the two purple belts that formed an X, and the Keyblade symbol resting against my breasts.

I blushed when I realized that I was wearing Aqua's attire from the game. But why did it appear now? And if I had her outfit, I wonder if I had more then that? I looked at my right hand, and concentrated. In a flash of a light, Aqua's Keyblade appeared in my hand, it weight surprising me, and nearly causing me to drop it. I lifted the object close to my face and looked at it in awe.

"Now, this is getting weird," I muttered to myself, dryly.

I didn't have time to think much over. I heard a sound, and looked around me. The Heartless from earlier had recovered from their daze, and had surrounded me. And if I didn't know better, I would say there were more of them then before. Suddenly one lunged at me, and with a small scream, I shaved my new blade into the center of the creature, causing to disappear in a poof of black smoke.

Suddenly, it was like my body was moving on its own. Two Heartlesses came in from my right, and I spun around on my right foot, cutting both in half in one swing. I sensed four trying to rush me from behind, and jumped to my right. I then use a thunder spell to take out all four at once. I saw two coming from above, and jumped up to meat them. I destroyed the first one with a fire spell, leaving the second Heartless at the mercy of my Keyblade. With a quick forward flip, I landed safely on my feet, and face my opponents.

The Heartless seemed too hesitant, and that gave me time to think myself. I found it weird that I was moving so gracefully when just a minute ago I couldn't walk without tripping. Unfortunately, I never got the time to figure all this out as the Heartless decided to pick up their attack again.

I thought quickly and launched a massive Thunder spell that took out the entire group in one shot. While the spell did work, I felt tired, almost drain even. I was panting slightly, and I could feel sweat on my brow. That sort of thing never happened in the games. But, as my luck would have it, I didn't get the time needed to catch my breath. I could hear something coming, but I couldn't see it. Suddenly, I felt something coming at me, and barely dodge it.

For a belief second I saw something flicker, and knew it right away. It was that chameleon-like Heartless fought the Deep Jungle level of the first Kingdom Hearts game. But what it's doing here? In fact, what's Heartless doing in the real world period?

I didn't have time to think that over as I saw another attack coming. I jumped to the right and then charged forward quickly closing the gasp. I then unleashed a fury of attack that made the Chameleon Heartless visible. I had to jump into the air to avoid his tail attack. Unfortunately, I didn't expect him to turned around so fast, and attack me with its tongue. I barely had time to get my Keyblade into a blocking position, as the tongue hit mere seconds later.

Thrown back from the force of the attack, I landed hard on my back, gasping as the air was knocked out of me. I tried to get to my feet, but found that the fall from earlier had did even more damage then I first thought. It felt like my legs were more out of soft rubber or something, as I couldn't get them to work right.

Suddenly I hard stomping and knew that the Heartless was coming closer. I could feel his breath on my legs as it got ever closer. I suddenly got an idea, and acted quickly to cast a cure spell on myself. That did the trick, I could feel pain in my body soften, and rolled to the right just as the Heartless brought its feet down. I jump to my feet, and did a couple of back flips to gain some distance from my foe.

I tried to catch my second wind as I studied the Heartless. I realized not only did this Heartless attack differently then the one in the game, but it also looked different. The colors were basically reversed; it was brown with green stripes. It had no horn or sharp claws, and it seem slightly bigger then the one I seen in the game.

The heartless grew restless, and made the first move, charging at me like a mad bull. I leapt to my left, and launch a fire spell at the Heartless. Again, I was taken by surprise when the creature swiftly spun around, and used its tail to destroy the spell without much damage. It tried to use said tail to blind side me, but I saw it, and ducked under the tail, then jump back when it try to hit me again.

I jumped away, and tried to once again catch my second wind. I realized something around this point. I was still tired from using that powerful Thunder spell, on that large group of Heartless, and the longer this battle last, the worse I become. In fact, I don't think I had much left in me. If I didn't do something soon, I would be in real trouble.

"…But what can I do?" I asked myself uncertainly.

Suddenly I felt something in the back of my mind click, and before I knew what was happening, I was covered in a glowing light, and hovering a few inches off the ground. Suddenly, it was like I wasn't in control of my own body anymore, as I rocketed toward the Heartless. I began to attack with a bunch of moves I never even seen. I moved so fast that I was a blur even to my own eyes, and the Heartless didn't have time to counter. Soon, there was nothing left to the Heartless, but a heart, floating away. Still, I continued to attack, hitting nothing but air.

Soon, however, exhaustion sets in, and the glow around me vanished. I landed softly on the ground, only to have fall to my knees, drained of all my energy. I barely had the strength needed to keep my Keyblade from disappearing. I was afraid that if it did disappear, my clothes would change back to normal, and that's something I didn't want to happen.

Suddenly though, my strength just disappeared and my Keyblade vanished in a flash of light. I fell onto my stomach as my vision began to blur. As I started to drift into unconsciousness, I was barely aware of someone, or something coming my way. A pair of shoes suddenly appeared in front of me, but I just didn't have the energy to look up.

"Well, young man, or should I say, young Miss, you really did something impressive. I will have to say you're one with the most promise I had seen so far. So, consider this a gift for doing such a good job. Have a nice, new life, Miss Aqua."

That was the last thing I had heard before I slipped into darkness.

Part 5: Is this an ending or a beginning?

I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light. Slowly, I brought my head up, and looked around. I was in the train station, the same one where I had changed into a female character from a video game. This was also the place where I fought a large group of Heartless, and a chameleon-like Heartless, before passing out.

Did just dream the entire thing up? And if I did, when did I fall asleep. I set up to get a better look, and instantly noticed the weight on chest. I looked down and saw a familiar pair of breasts. I let out a faint sigh as I now know that it wasn't a dream, meaning I really have turned into Aqua.

"Well, I guess that's just my luck," I muttered half-heartedly.

I stood up, and notice something off. I was no longer wearing my battle outfit. But I wasn't wearing that outfit that I made out of my old clothes either. Instead, I was wearing a normal, if not slightly girlish outfit.

I still had the same black stocking, but now, they seem more like socks, as I notice they were slightly thicker then I remember. My shoes have morphed into a pair of white high tops with a black face under the laces. I now wore a mini skirt that was white with a purple wave pattern to it. A quick pat with the hands confirmed that I was wearing panties, probably black panties. I wore a black and purple sleeveless shirt with a purple X on the top. I was also wearing a pendent shaped like the Keyblade Symbol. Finally, I was wearing a light summer jacket. The body was a light purple color, just like my skirt in my battle attire. The sleeves were white, like the sleeves of my battle attire. I even gave my breasts a small push, and confirmed that I was now wearing a bra. I could even the weight of earrings on my ears.

As I was looking myself over, I notice a strange bracelet on my right wrist. If I didn't know better, I would say it was a bracelet vision of my Keyblade. It was purple with hints of white around the object. I turned my wrist around, and notice that the ends of my Keyblade were now connected.

"Well, at least it betters then nothing, I guess," I muttered as I rubbed the left side of my head, and by chance, felt a hair tie in my bangs.

I let out a faint sigh and looked around. There were a bunch of people, who, just like me, was starting to wake up. I just hopped that no one was eaten by a Heartless. I couldn't imagine a worse fate then loosing your heart some kind of creature from the darkness.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else here to do, so I guess I would go home," I turned around, and suddenly I fall flat onto my face, surprise by the weight on my chest. "Guess whatever happen to me during that fight, had worn off."

I got up, and then slowly made my way over to bench I was sitting at before my change. I would admit, that fight had given me a better understanding of my new body; it was still awkward, and the weight on my chest, didn't help matter either. But the time I had reached the bench, I had least gain enough control that I didn't feel like I wouldn't fall on my face each time I took a step.

I was a little surprise to find Bull, still unconscious, in the spot where I left him. I just shook my head as I took a seat, and waited for the next train. I notice that I was sitting weird, with my legs closed and positioned at an angle. My knees were off to my right, while my feet were off my left. I blushed heavily when I realized that I had sat like this before my transformation. I just glad that Bull didn't seem me sitting like that.

Speaking of Bull, I heard light moaning coming from him. I looked at him to see him waking up. He stood his head a bit before standing up, and looking in my direction, probably thinking I was still sitting there, which in a way was true.

"Okay, runt, you're going to pay for-" he stopped mid-sentence and stared at me.

Though I hated to admit it, having an 11-year-old boy stare at me was causing me to blush slightly. I found myself unconsciously pushing my hair behind my ear. That too, was a bit embarrassing, even more so with the fact that I know Aqua wouldn't do something like that.

"Hey, old hag, have you seen a runt around here?" Bull asked rudely.

...Old hag? Okay, I may have been a girl for only a short while, but I found that comment very uncalled for. In fact, I found his lack of respect for someone who's older then him angering; even when I was the same age as him a short while ago.

"Now, listen here, young man, you would show someone older then you some respect, you got it?" I spoke in firm, almost scolding voice.

Bull just shrugged off my comment and turned around, so his back to me," Whatever you said, Old hag."

I could feel my temper rising. I wasn't some old hag; I was only 18 for pate sake! In fact, if I do say so myself, I'm a very attracted young woman, who could turn some heads. I gasp lightly and I could feel my face heat up, as those thoughts popped into my head. And what was worse was the fact that those were my thought, and not something I picked up from the character I have become.

"Listen, old hag, if you're done boring me, I think I will go," Bull said rudely.

I could feel my temper returning as that snot nosed brat called me an old hag again. It would so easy now. I was now twice his size, and with the little muscle this new body had, I could easily hurt him. Suddenly, I felt my Keyblade bracelet vibrate. I looked at it, and saw it glowing slightly.

"Hey, old hag, if you ever see a runt around here, tell him, I'm looking for a payback," Bull said rudely.

I could feel my angry once again grown as I looked at my class's bully. And with my rising anger, I could feel my bracelet vibrate even more. When looked at my bracelet, I saw that it was starting to come undone. And I could also feel my cloth starting to rappel, like they were about to go through a chance of some kind.

It was about this time, I realize something. My Keyblade was reacting to my thoughts and my emotions. The higher the emotion the stronger my Keyblade reacts. And I bet when my blade changes forms, so would my clothes. Luckily, I didn't get the chance to test that out, as Bull decide to leave at that point, allowing me to calm myself down.

It wasn't long after Bull left that my train pulled up. I got up, and was about to get on, when I realized that I didn't have a ticket. I did buy one earlier, but I probably lost it when running to the restroom before my transformation. But just to be safe, I check my jacket pocket, and to my surprise, I found a ticket for a 7:45 train to my neighborhood. I frowned when I read the time. It really couldn't be that late, could it? I shrugged it off after a quick second, and went out, only slightly surprised when I stepped out, and found it near dusk. Again, I just shrugged it off, and boarded the train. After all, there have been plenty of weird things happen to me today. So, suddenly finding it early evening instead of late morning wasn't really all that surprising.

The train ride home was mostly uneventful. But I did find myself blushing heavily from all of the stares I was getting from the boys in the train. I found myself incredible shy from all the looks I was getting. Again I knew that these feelings were coming from me, and not from the Character Aqua. I did also notice the dirty looks that some of the girls were giving me.

It wasn't really my fault. I couldn't help but if I turned into such a pretty girl that can turn heads. I nearly screamed when that thought appeared in my head. It seem the longer I'm like this, the more girly I seem to think. And the worse part about all of this was that fact that, I keep reminding myself, were all of these thoughts were my own!

Finally, when my stopped came, I hurried out of the train. I then left the station, and hurried to my house. As I walked, I notice that it was unseasonable cold for this time of year. So cold, in fact, that I zipped up my jacket, and pushed my hands into my pockets for warmth. I just wish that whoever gave me these new clothes, gave me pants. The wind is cutting through my socks and skirt easily.

When I reached the house, I notice that the lights were on. That meant my family was probably home. I wonder what kind of mood my parents and sister would be in. I frowned as bad memories began to fill my head. It seem like my family couldn't be together without some kind of fight breaking out. Unfortunately, I never knew what half of those fights were about most of the time.

I put my hand on the fence door, and thought to myself. Should I go in and confront them? But would they believe that I'm their son, only mysterious age and change into an eighteen-year-old girl from a video game. They both can be pretty stubborn when they want to be.

Then there was my sister. Despite the fact that I now older then her by four years, she would tease me constantly. Plus she was a bit materialistic. Once she saw my Keyblade bracelet, she would stop at nothing to take it. And I don't want to think about what could happen if she could use my Keyblade.

So, with a faint sigh, I removed my hand from the fence and turned away from the building. I realized that I no longer belong with that family living in that house. And you what's really disappointing? I realized that I haven't been part of that family for more then a year.

Then, on an unusually cold September night, I walked away. I walked into the shadow, forgetting about my old life, and embracing my new life. And no matter how much my heart cried out, no matter how much I cried, I never looked back. I just kept walking into the ever growing shadows of the night, and the doubts about this new life of my.

(M: Now, most would just end it here, but that's not my style. I like giving closure to my works)

Part 6: Epilog

"And as I set here, typing all of this up I realized that most would think I'm just telling some story. But I tell you this now…THIS IS ONE HUNDRED PRESENT TURE!" I spoke softly as I finished typing my story out on my website.

I moaned slightly as pulled myself away from my desk where my laptop is, and rubbed my sore neck. All I have been doing all day is typing out my story, and now I was paying the price. With a light, content sigh, I pushed myself from my chair, and decided to get myself a drink before wrapping up my writing.

I left my room and made the short work to the kitchen, where, after a short search, began making some green tea. As, I waited for the tea to brew, I looked at the apartment I'm now living in. It really nothing special, just a single floor apartment with a small living room, connected to a kitchen. There's a bathroom's right between the two bedrooms. There's a love seat with a flower pattern on it, and a matching easy boy to the right of the love seat. Surprisingly, there was a brand spanking new 32 inch HD TV, with a PS3 slime in front of the love seat.

I let out a content sigh, as I turned away from my apartment, and to the blowing tea kettle. I pool myself a cup, grabbed some rice cookies, and then headed back to my room. During the short walk, I couldn't help but think back to what happened after that fateful day.

It has been six mouths since I changed into Aqua, and while things have been hard, I actually liking my new life. The first mouth was probably the hardest for me. I knew that I would need money to live by, but that was the problem. I was just an 11-year-old boy before my transformation, and so I didn't even have any sort of work skill to go with. That made me feels very afraid, afraid that I might become homeless, or starve to death before the end of the mouth.

But I guess Lady Luck was with me, or something. Not only did I get a waitress job, the one of the few jobs that doesn't need experience to do, but when I told them I had some experience with cooking, my new employer said that they would gave me a shot at working in the kitchen. That made me happy a little, as I thought that the cooks might make more money.

I'm also planning on continuing my education, so I could hopefully get a better job later on. I guess I should count my lucky stars that I was a faster learner. This allowed me quickly learn subjects from middle up to high-school. I was very close to college level subjects.

It wasn't long after getting hired, that I found this place, and it was really close to my new job, too. And luck was really with me that day, too. My new roommate is really nice, in more ways then one. Whenever I had a question, concerning my new body, I would ask her, and she would help me out without even asking one question.

I reached my room, and took my seat at my desk to continue my writing. I happen to see it by accident out of the corner of my eye, and looked to the right of my laptop. It was a birth certificate and driver license. When I began looking for a job, I had made up a story that I was from America, and moved here for a better life. Not long after I had move into my apartment, then did this package come for me. In it were different kinds of information, stuff that would help me function better in the world. The name on both certificate and license read: **A**manda **Qu**inn **A**nderson.

Someone must have a really bad sense of humor, as that name was more of a joke to that name I now own. Still, I was glad about all of this. With these papers, my future is looking brighter. I picked up my license and stared at the photo of myself.

"…Now all I need to do is learn how to drive," I muttered in light humorous tone.

I asked my roommate if she could give me some "pointers" on driving in Japan, and she said yes, and asked no questions either. I really should count myself lucky that I got such a sweet roommate.

I put my license down, and frown when I saw something hidden beneath my birth certificate. I took the item from under the piece of paper and stared longingly at it. Ironically, it was a photo of my old family, with me, as my former boy self, in it. This was taken when I was about 10, when my family and I went to an amazement park on my birthday.

That day is the only clear memory I had with my family before we became broken.

A bitter smile bloomed on my face as I thought of my old family. With this new body of my, I was able to find out why my family broke apart. My so-called father has become unfaithful to my mother. He spent most of his time with a new girl he meant, and waste all of his money on her. This, of course, had my former mother working that much harder to try and support her children.

My parents only stayed together to try and give my former sister and myself a stable live. Of course, that really didn't work out like they hope it would. It really didn't work when my former sister found out by accident. She was apparently angered when she found out, and to try and forget it, she began taking drugs.

I frown angrily when I learned this. When I bumped into her one day, by accident, her drug use had grown into an addiction. My former sister was stealing money from her mother just to pay for more. I just couldn't leave that alone. So, I confronted my mother, using a made-up story, told her about her daughter's problem. Luckily, she believed me and now is getting my former sister help. I also heard that she finally left that scum of a father, and is currently looking for me.

Letting out a faint sigh, I looked at my license and birth certificate. This photo came with these other items I got not to long ago. I wonder who sent them to me, and for what reason? I also wonder what or who cause me to change into the person I am today?

I shook my head to clear away all of these thoughts, and then put the photo in a hiding spot in my desk. I really couldn't let my roommate see a Japanese family when I'm from America, now can I?

Letting out another faint sigh, I took a sip from my now cold tea, and then proceed to get back to my work. For reasons I can't explained yet, I get this feeling that there are more like me out there, and I was determined to find them, and maybe found some answer for myself. To make my search easier, I made a website, called Mysterious , and update my character bio story each mouth.

While my site has become somewhat popular, it hasn't helped as much as I would hope it would. Again, for reasons I don't know, I can tell when a story on my site is fake, and when it's real. So far only one story has been true. It about some 18 year old boy in America, who not only changed into a twelve year old girl from an Anime, but was also shrunk to only a couple of inches tall.

An interesting read that was, but like I said before, it didn't help out, as I couldn't fly out there, and talk to that person. But what I could get out of her from our online chats, was that she was doing okay, and really like her new life.

I suddenly heard a faint noise, like a door trying to open quietly, and grin slightly. That would be my roommate, she likes to try and sneak in and get me by surprise. Unfortunately for her, my new body's senses are highly developed, and I could hear even the smallest of sounds. Still, it was funny when she tried to sneak on me.

"You cut that out, I know you're there!" I called to my roommate without looking away from my laptop.

"Ahh, Aqua-Chan, why must you spoil all my fun?" my roommate asked in mock pout as she entered my room.

I looked at my roommate with a kind smile, and replied politely," I'm just like that Rika-san."

My roommate frown playfully," Ahh, Aqua-Chan, we're known each other for a while now. You can stop being so formal with me."

I would have replied if I wasn't to busy staring at my roommate's body. Rika Matsuki, age 19, is quite the good looking girl. She stands about 5 foot, 8 and half inches tall, and has a body that would turn any heads. She has peaky breasts that weren't too big or too small, but just right. Her hips, like her breasts, were just right, and her legs were nice and lean from daily works outs. Her arms are lean and had a bit of muscles to them, again thanks to her daily works out.

Rika's hair is bit strange; it's a bright red with noticeable brown highlights running through it. If only the highlights were yellow, instead of brown, my roommate's hair would look more like fire. She wears it long; it reaches down to the center of her back, and has short bangs, resting against her forehead. Her eyes are amber red, and has a gentle looked behind the green firmed glasses she wears. If one looks hard enough, they would see a tiny T shaped scar on the under her left eye.

Today, Rika's wearing some heavy clothing, as it still chilly out. She's wearing a pair of black jeans that just hug her legs enough to highlight her hips, but still loose enough that she could more freely. She's wearing a white long sleeve shirt that didn't cover her stomach, and a navy blue winter jacket. She also has a pendent, just my own Keyblade pendent, only hers is blue, unlike my gold one.

If I didn't know better, I would say my roommate is some kind of combination of two Anime characters I saw before. Even her name suggests that she was a combo of two anime characters. But that's just silly, right?

As I continue my staring, I began having weird thoughts. The strongest thought, is that "I would like to share a bed with you". I quickly turned away, pretending to cough. Ever since I had been living with her, these thoughts have been popping up. But I can't really help it; my roommate's is one fine looking piece of woman.

"Um, Aqua-Chan, are you ok?" Rika asked in concern.

"I'm fine! Why do you asked?" I replied sheepishly.

"Well, you're face red, and you didn't answer me," Rika said in concern.

Crap, she must have been talking when I was busy looking at her, and worse she saw my face when I blushed. Not good, really not good!

"I'm fine, just a little red from staring at my computer screen for three hours," I said sheepishly, and then let out a nervous laugh. "So, what were you saying?"

Rika stared at me, with her head slightly tilted to her right. That's not good. That's my roommate suspicion stare, meaning she didn't believe me. I began to sweat bullets as I thought the worse.

Luckily, she just shrugged and said," Well, the girls and I are going to see a movie, and I wonder if you wanted to come?"

When I heard that, I let out a big, mental sigh of relief. Looks like I dodge another bullet…for now. I tried to put on a casual smile, but I think it turned out more sheepishly then I would have liked.

"Sure, why not. Just let me finished up a few things here. Why don't you go ahead, and I will catch up," I replied casually.

Rika didn't say anything; she just nodded, and turned to leave. She stopped when she eyed my half finished cup of tea. She looked at me with a playful grin, and before I could blink, she had gotten close to my desk, and grabbed my cup. She then downed my tea in one go, set the cup down, and left my room before I could say a word.

I just shook my head as I looked back at my computer. She really likes to do that, for some reason. I think it makes her feel like she's in better shape then me, doing what she does. I chuckle at this, as I saved the changes to my site, and closed down my computer. I could easily stop her from stealing my tea, but I just let her have her fun.

After my computer was shut down, I then opened the draw on my left side, and fished out my Keyblade bracelet. For reason I can't understand, Heartless still appear in my world. Luckily, I still have my Keyblade, and powers, so fighting them weren't that bad. And all that fighting keeps me in top form, and shape.

I grabbed my favorite jacket, the one I got after my transformation, and then hurried after my roommate. So, in closing, while my new life isn't easy, it's not all that bad. In fact, I'm really liking this new life of my very much.

(Author's Corner)

M: Okay, first off, I really didn't know Aqua's actual age, but to me she looks close to 18. Second this was sort of a celebration for the release of Birth by Sleep. Hope you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
